The Game of Love
by Azusa-Angel
Summary: Not everyone can win at The Game of Love, so, how hard will these contestants work to try to get their perfect ending? Multiple couples with main characters Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Olette, Hayner, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, and Tifa with side chara
1. Welcome!

**XxXxX**

An: Hiya, Azusa-Angel here with my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. This will be a very long story, with many couples, chapters, and ideas. I guess I'll have to give a little background info on this story so you can understand it. It's set in this time period for starters, there isn't any heartless or key blades in here, so if you're looking for fighting and action, there will be only a couple drabbles with action. Now, Key blades are just a very special, expensive, rare kind of sword that can be summoned out of thin air.

The main setting is Twilight Town and other worlds in the game will be towns or cities. All the characters are interrelated, which means that each character has a tie to another character who knows another character, like the movie **He's just **_**not **_**that into you**. This will be kinda like that, except way more couples and twists.

The ages are very different, the youngest being middle school while the oldest is after college. Some ages will be different in the game, so I'll write down the ages of the main characters and along the way, side characters ages will be added. Also, some of the characters will be OC, so don't tell me that they don't act like that because I already know.

Also, or the first time, there will be no POVS, so I will be narrating the story, line breaks between sections signalize narration and the story itself. It also means setting changes. The whole writing is a collection of love stories with different twists and problems and solutions. Also, love interests will be different than normal ones, but it doesn't mean that they will end up with them. So, don't bash if you don't like the current couples, they will probably change and I'm the kinda person who doesn't mine different pairings, I like most of them, but I don't mind the rest.

Sora: 21 Kairi: 20 Namine: 16 Roxas: 18 Olette: 13 Hayner: 13 Yuffie: 14 Aerith: 22 Cloud: 25 Leon: 29 Tifa: 27

So now, this is **The Game of Love**..................

**XxXxX**

**The Game of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome!**

**(I don't own Kingdom Hearts)**

**XxXxX**

Love… It's a mysterious thing, don't you think? Love comes in many forms, crushes, likes, true love, and many other kinds of forms. Love also makes you do stupid things, there isn't a guidebook or a set of rules to follow. You learn from only one thing, experience. No one knows where you can find it, it just happens. So, let's see how these indivivuals handle the loops, twists, and turns, in…..**The Game of Love.**

**XxXxX**

"SORA HIKARI!!!!" A loud booming voice echoed through the halls as many college students froze from the sudden sound increase. One student in particular froze at his name, his untamed locks of spiky brown hair swished as he suddenly pivoted on his heels, to be met with this sight of one angry Ansem, the Twilight University Headmaster, through his cerulean blue eyes.

No one had ever seen Ansem so mad before. His eyes were bulging with a crazed look, his cheeks were flushed with anger and is you looked closely enough you could see tiny puffs of smoke coming out of his ears. Still, Sora Hikari, a senior in Twilight University, was grinning, though inside he was panicking and sweating like he was a little kid who was caught red handed stealing from the cookie jar.

"Yo! A-Dog," Sora joked, hoping that he would laugh like usual when they talked. Though, it didn't work this time. Ansem was glaring at him, the menacing look in his eyes growing.

"Come with me," he dangerously whispered, a slight horse sound tugging in his voice, alarming the young man that he had been yelling before. With an iron grip, he grasped tightly on to his students collar, before dragging him down the hallway as many by passers stared in shock.

He cast his pleading eyes to his best friend, Riku, who just mouthed 'Sorry!' before walking stiffly away with a look of guilt in his face. 'Traitor!" He mouthed to him, as he was pulled through heavy wooden doors before Ansem slammed the double doors shut. Still in the Headmaster's grasp, he was shoved into the chair in front of the heavy wooden desk which was in front of Ansem.

Sora was frozen in his seat, he licked his chapped lips, preparing to plead if necessary. Ansem took a few calming deep breaths before locking his eyes with Sora's. His hands were folded in front with him as he just stared at the younger man.

"Sora," He started in a even tone, "Do you know why you're here?" He asked and upon receiving a no, he sighed once more. Rubbing both of his temples with fore finger and thumb he cast a long breath.

"Do you remember your last Home Ec project?" He asked the boy, who was deep in thought. Snapping his fingers, with another half smile, he answered the older man, "We were learning how to bake cakes, I didn't finish mine so the teacher let me use the oven for 30 more minutes. I'm supposed to get it…..at….3 o'clock…." His words became slower and quieter with every passing second. His gaze was locked on the clock, as it chimed to 5:30, the time where the last classes end and the school day were officially over.

"I see, you remember," Ansem nodded, "Do you know what time it is?" He asked, as if he was talking to a 3 year old. Gulping with a scared look he whispered '5:30' with a slight squeak. Ansem sighed once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now, Sora, since you didn't turn off the oven, the cake got one fire, then the counters, and the whole classroom caught on fire. We were able to stop the fire, however the Home Ec classroom is where the main water pipe, which sends water to the whole school, melted. Do you know what this means?" Ansem cast a tired look to the boy, who was reaching into his coat pocket already.

"How much?" Sora sighed, opening his leather wallet and his hands already counting bundles of cash.

"500,000 dollars," Ansem answered as Sora squeaked and his wallet toppled on the carpeted floor.

Seeing one of his favorite students in such distress, he felt guilty and immediately racked his brain for another solution. "Sora, I like you. You remind me of Mickey, my best student. Now, I am offered to give you an alternative solution. For the rest of the year and during the summer you can be helping one of the doctors with one of his newest patients."

Before he could finish, Sora immediately fell to his knees, sobbing dryly. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" He yelled the last part with tears streaming down his face. Ansem, who was silently grossed out, petted the man's hair awkwardly.

Sora, who had finally come to his senses and was sitting down embarrassedly, apologized profusely before going silent. Chuckling, Ansem smiled as he wrote down on a scratch piece of paper.

Handing it to Sora, who was still clueless, he smiled with a slight quirk, "Good, in the rest of you free time except for Sundays, you will be working at……………………"

**XxXxX**

"St. Michael Hospital, please come to Twilight Middle School as fast as you can!" A panicky, slightly shrill, voice sobbed into her cell phone. "My friend, Yuffie, fell off the balance beam and I think her leg is broken!"

Saying goodbye, Yuna stuffed her cell phone into her basketball shorts pocket before crouching down with the rest of her class around a girl roughly around the same age as her.

"Yuffie! We heard what happened and got here as quick as possible, are you okay!" Rikku and Paine rushed to their friend who was clutching to her left leg, which was bended into an odd angle. A girl with short black hair and charcoal black eyes with creamy white skin. The offending girl glared at her three best friends with an expression of pain the screamed 'What do you think?!?'

Rikku and Yuna grinned guilty as Paine just looked away. Yuffie smiled, despite the pain, but then it immediately turned upside down as she had a sudden mood change. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE DAMN PARAMEDICS!?!?!" She yelled at the top of her voice, not even caring about the school's strict rule of language.

Like an alarm, two men rushed inside, equipped with various medical equipment and tugging a gurney behind them. The two rushed to Yuffie's side immediately, pressing various spots near her knee and calve. By now, Yuffie was already hyperventilating, so the doctors had to put a respirator mask on her nose and mouth, letting air pump through her lungs.

Hoisting her up on the gurney, one of the men, whose nametag read 'Kenji Kotobuki' faced Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, who were watching anxiously on the sidelines, staring frightened at their friend. "She'll be all right," Kenji assured them, who let out a breath, "She won't have any permanent damage, maybe a cast for a few months, but she'll be alright," Saying goodbye, the wheeled out Yuffie as they stared in shock before they finally disappeared.

"It'll be alright Yuna," Paine comforted in a solemn voice as she stared at the doors, which were swishing open, close, open, close. "Doesn't your aunt's husband work there? Dr……………"

**XxXxX**

"Leon here," A low muscular voice broke the loud chit chat that was happening in the staff room. An old man, who was sitting quietly in the corner in a small table gestured to the seat in front of him. Nodding, Leon strode over to him, ignoring the questioning stares and whispers of 'Leon _never _comes to the staff room' he sat down in front of the bearded old man, who was smiling , making more wrinkles on his face.

"Merlin, it better be good," Leon whispered to the head doctor, as one by one the onlookers continued their conversation, "You know how I hate to be here."

"Well then, I guess there is no beating around the bush with you," Merlin chuckled, before a mask of seriousness slid onto his face, "I'm trusting you on a very important case. If you recall, patient 214, Kairi Valentine had recently woke up from her coma," Merlin asked as he sipped some decaf coffee from a pearl white mug. Leon nodded, looking through Kairi's folder which Merlin had set out from him.

"When we found Kairi, she was screaming 'Turn on the lights!' 'Turn on the lights!' while clutching her head, but the lights were already on---------," ."She's blind," Leon interrupted as he stopped at the last page of her folder, before shutting it completely and sliding it into his briefcase.

Sighing, Merlin nodded, "However, when we told her that, she said she could still see. When we tested her vision, she said she saw a doorway, a keyhole on a lock, and a small creature with beady yellow eyes, a pure black body, and black antennas. She said it was called a heartless. We are believed that she can see, just not what's in front of her. So, Leon, we trust you to help us figure out this mystery." Leon sighed as she developed a headache from the explanation of the girl's health.

"I will handle it," Leon nodded, his fingers tapping the edge of the stain glass table. Hearing a beeping sound, Leon turned to his pager, which was hidden underneath his white lab coat. Glancing at the small screen, he read out loud his new patients diagnosis, "A broken leg, broken in three places and a crushed artery,"

"That sounds serious, you should get going," Merlin said as Leon nodded once more. Grabbing his briefcase he stood up. "Can you tell me you patients name?" Merlin called after him, his left hand raised to his mouth, intending to make the sound travel toward him. Picking up his pager, he read the name that was just scrolling by, "It's……………………………"

**XxXxX**

"Yuffie Kisaragi fell of the balance beam and broke her leg!"Olette cried out in shock, as she stared at Hayne and Pence, who had witnessed it firsthand. Nodding to their girl best friend, Olette stared in shock, THE Yuffie Kisaragi, the martial artists pro, the one who single handily defeated Seifer, a Senior at Twilight High School, in a Struggle match, BROKE her leg. In a gymnastics stunt she could easily do nether the less.

"It's a shock to me too," Hayner sighed as he ran his hands through his untamed dirty blond hair. "It's not her fault though, I checked the balance beam and I think she slipped on this weird slippery substance I found," Pence chipped in, clutching his camera he held in both hands.

"I hope she's okay, she may be a year older then us, but she was really cool," Olette said thoughtfully, smiling optimistically, making Hayner look away. Pence smirked, knowing why Hayner was acting this way.

"Well, on a lighter note, did you finish the History homework during study hall?"Pence asked the two, as the trio walked down the endless hallways, intending to go outside before the school rush started. Hayner snorted, as Olette giggled, while Olette does her homework during study hall, Hayner waits for the last minute and does it during the 5 minutes before they were supposed to hand it in.

"Hayner, you have to do your homework if you want to go to the 7th grade beach trip," Olette scolded, though she was smiling at him. Hayner rolled his eyes, disregarding everything she said. Once they reached the open doors, they were met with a sight or thundering rain, heavy storm clouds seemed to have drifted overhead Twilight Town while they were in closes.

"Darn," Olette pouted, grabbing an umbrella she kept in her back pack, "I wanted to see him again!" At the mention of 'him' Hayner immediately looked at Olette with a dangerous look in her eye, jealously filled in his veins.

"Oh Hayner, stop it," Olette whined, pushing Hayner slightly on the chest, "He's not bad," Olette seemed to misinterpret Hayner's look, "I talked to him a couple times and he's really cute." Pence inwardly laughed at Olette's cluelessness. He knew about Hayner's crush, it was obvious, hopefully this will give him a push to confess to her.

"What's his name?" Hayner growled, his hands balling up into fists so tight his knuckles were white. Olette smiled as she opened a clear plastic umbrella, "His name is……………….…………"

**XxXxX**

"ROXAS!!!!" A red headed pyro, wearing the same black trench coat with silver lining as his friend, who momentarily stopped and glanced at him, before continuing on his way. "Roxaaaaas!" He whined, gaining speed, he launched himself to the spiky head blonde, who toppled over from the sudden weight increase.

"Axel. Get. Off." He growled, pronouncing every syllable clearly. Rolling his eyes, Axel hopped off the younger teen, who dusted off the back of his trench coat from dirt and other germs that was on the abandoned buildings floor.

"Where ya going?" Axel smiled foolishly, rocking on the balls of his feet with his hands behind his back. Roxas rolled his eyes at his immature best friend, sometimes he felt older then the spiky red headed man, who was currently brushing his long mane of hair.

"Home," Roxas replied as Axel frowned, his shoulders drooped and his lips settled into a pout. Roxas sighed, he knew what was going to happen next, it happened every time after a meeting. Preparing for one of his, what the Organization XII calls, one of his pout sessions.

"But Rooooookuuuuu," He whined, dropping to his knees and wrapping his skinny arms around his leg, "Xion has a mission, Demyx won't stop playing his guitar, Marluxia looks to girly, and Larxene is in one of her _moods_," Though Roxas found the situation quite humorous, he had to feel sorry for the guy. When Larxene was in one of her moods last time, let's just say Marluxia wasn't able to get off the ceiling.

"Axel, we just got back on a mission and I'm tired, we don't want to be late to the meeting tomorrow ," Roxas reasoned, gently taking of," Roxas reasoned, gently taking off Axel's hand from his leg. Seeing his friend so distressed, he groaned. Extending his hand out to him, Axel stared at it confused.

"Come on," Roxas sighed, "We're going to that new place down town…………………………"

**XxXxX**

"Café Brioche?" Namine asked her friend Selphie, as she was just shoved a flyer into her delicate hands. "Why are you giving me this?" Namine asked questionably to the brown headed girl, who was currently checking her Hello Kitty wallet for money.

The green eyes girl grinned to her best friend, "Well, _we_," Selphie slung her arm around the blondes shoulder, "Are going to Café Brioche today!" As soon as she heard this, she sputtered as her eyes widened profusely. As soon as Selphie said that, Namine froze as she clutched her orange binder to her chest.

"But Selph, we have a huge English assign----" Before Namine could even finish, Selphie groaned loudly as her arm dropped from her shoulders. Side stepping so she was facing the petite blonde, blue eyed girl, she firmly grabbed her shoulders so Namine was staring directly at her.

"Nami, I love you. But you need to loosen up," Selphie exclaimed, "You're smart, quiet, and cute, but you need to learn how to have fun! You always do your homework, never go to dance clubs, and you haven't even been to a school dance," Namine blushed at her accusations, knowing they were all true.

"Fine............" Namine mumbled as Selphie cheered in victory. Grabbing her wrist, Selphie sprinted off as Namine was dragged along with a frightened look on her face through the thick rain. Coming to a complete stop, Namine gasped for breath as her hands rested on her knees.

"Nami? Are you all right?" Selphie asked, oblivious to her friend's dismay. "Namine, stop kidding around, we have to get a table!" Selphie yelled as Namine stared incredulously at her friend, who seemed to be full of energy.

Despite the pain, Namine smiled weakly as she wobbly stood up with a slight 'humph'. Walking behind Selphie, occasionally hiding behind her, the two walked through the crowded café, searching for available seats. Spotting one, the two ran, well more likely Selphie ran and Namine ran embarrassedly behind her from being seen, to one of the empty booths, sitting across from each other.

Taking two of the menus from the small little rack, the duo sat in silence, scanning the choices of deserts, drinks, and small snacks. The two eagerly looked at the delicious choices, both lovers of sweets and/or sugar.

"I'm going to have the Strawberry Mille Crepe, the Brioche, a Cinnamon Roll, and maybe a Chocolate Log Cake, oohh, a Raspberry Danis----" Selphie listed off many possible choices she was going to have as Namine politely listened, nodding every few seconds. Namine isn't listening

She's just politely disinterested………………………….

………………Anyway……………………….

"Would you two ladies like anything to drink?" A charming voice smoothly interrupted Selphie's small rant and snapped Namine back into reality. Namine quickly looked up as her breath slightly hitched and a dark blush adorned her ivory cheeks. She quickly covered her cheeks with her palms as she smiled slightly to him.

"Hi, I'm Cloud, I will be your waiter today. Can I start you off with something to drink," He smiled to the two, which made Namine melt but Selphie ignored it. "Yes, we'll both have a glass of water, no ice cubes please," She answered for both of them, preventing Namine from embarrassing her further. Cloud quickly jotted down on his paper as he smiled and told them they would get there drinks in a bit.

When he left, Namine's crystal blue eyes never wavered from Cloud as she sighed dreamily inside. "Namine?" Selphie asked to the girl, who was smiling idiotically in one direction. Following her gaze, Selphie smirked as she grinned ear to ear.

"You like him!" Selphie chirped as Namine finally realized what she was doing and stared at her lap, embarrassed that she was caught. "Shuddup," She mumbled softly, but it was droned from the loud giggling from one, Selphie Tilmitt.

"My little Nami's growing up," Selphie fake sobbed into her hands as Namine tried to make her stop, unsuccessfully of course. "This is gold," Selphie laughed.

Abruptly, Namine stood up, still looking at her feet, "I'm going now, I'll be at the ……………………………"

**XxXxX**

"The Final Fantasy bookstore," Aerith muttered underneath her umbrella as she read from a piece of yellow scratch paper from her nimble fingers. Walking quickly to the cover in the bookstore, Aerith closed the black umbrella and place it inside the umbrella holder as she took of her white drench coat and placing it on the coat rack. Now wearing a sea green turtle neck and a brown skirt, Aerith looked around the large book store, scanning the masses of couches, desks, and comfy chairs for her sister in-law, Tifa Leonhart.

"Tifa!" She exclaimed lightly as she rushed over to a long dark haired woman who was currently wearing red reading glasses and pouring over a Webster's Dictionary. Hearing her name, Tifa looked up slightly before smiling and greeting her sister in-law and settling down on a hazel colored couch.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Aerith, but I needed to talk to you," Tifa smiled sheepishly as she slid her reading glasses off and placing them on a wooden coffee table and staring Aerith straight in the eye. Taking a deep breath, Tifa closed her eyes slowly as she opened them, looking at Aerith who as staring worriedly at her.

"To tell you the truth, Leon and I are sort of been in a strained relationship recently," Tifa confessed as she stared at her hands which were lying limp in her laps, "With his promotion and me making my book into a movie, we haven't been able to talk like we use to and it's been stressful. That's why I called you here, I need help," Tifa cast pleading eyes to Aerith who frowned and hugged her slightly.

"Well, I think you should be patient until you guys get everything settled," Aerith advised as she twirled a lock of her chocolate brown hair, "It's been hard since change has been happening so just wait until you guys are comfortable and talk it over."

"Thanks, this helped a lot," Tifa smiled as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Leon just got two new patients and a new college helper, I think he goes to your school," Tifa thought out loud, her pointer finger tapping her chin.

"Really? What's the helpers name?" Aerith asked, interested on who her brother will be working with. "I think it's Sora Hikari?" Tifa thought as she slid her reading glasses back on and scribbled something in a pocket notebook.

"Sora?" Aerith tilted her head as she furrowed her brows, "Why would Sora work at a hospital?" Upon hearing that Aerith knew the helper, Tifa smirked as she lightly elbowed Aerith, "So, you close to this _Sora_?"

"N-o, we're just friends," Aerith stuttered, her cheeks flushed at the accusations pointing to her. Tifa smirked, ignoring what Aerith what was saying, "Whatever you say, whatever you say……."

**XxXxX**

11 contestants, hundred kinds of different endings, some bad, some good. Now, there's one thing left to say. Welcome, to, **The Game of Love**……

**XxXxX**

So, this is the first installment of **The Game of Love**. Please review, reviewing will help me get motivation and confidence to write so please review. I'll try to get the next chapter during spring break, so , for now, Bye!

**XxXxX**

**Please Press The Button That Says 'Review'**

**Pwetty Pwease??? : {**

**XxXxX**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**XxXxX**

An:Do you hate me? Do you hate the story? Mean, come on, 1 review, by the way, thanks **EmoPrincess 21**. I know people are reading this story, I actually check my Story Stats. Even if it might be a little criticizing, I would like to hear it, so I can improve my story and make it better. Well then on with the story!!!

Sora: 21 Kairi: 20 Namine: 16 Roxas: 18 Olette: 13 Hayner: 13 Yuffie: 14 Aerith: 22 Cloud: 25 Leon: 29 Tifa: 27

**XxXxX**

**The Game of Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Decisions, Decisions**

**(I don't own Kingdom Hearts)**

**XxXxX**

Decisions, decisions, almost everything revolves them. What kind of juice to buy, clothes to wear, and even what friends to make. The whole world revolves around decisions, causing chain reactions that affect everyone around you. Now why am I babbling about this? Simple, love requires decisions too. Important ones at that. What if you see someone and think 'love at first sight', you have to decide to talk to them or to just leave them alone. Now, let's see how the contestants deal with the problems set out before them.

**XxXxX**

Namine shivered as she tightened her cream white scarf she had draped around her neck before setting off into the biting cold. Winter was drawing nearer and nearer, it was not long before snow would be falling from with rosy clouds that glittered in the endless sky. Namine smiled at the picture she inwardly painted in her mind, she had been so busy with school, her job, and of course, _Cloud_, she hadn't enough time to draw or paint.

Sighing, making a misty white cloud hear her face, she decided she should hurry home, night was approaching and she had to make her way through the hole in Twilight Town's walls, the dark and dreary forest, all the way to the abandon mansion where she secretly lived.

Picking up her pace into a moderate jog, she surveyed the familiar area of Twilights Shopping District. She waved at local shop owners she had come to known over the years, even declining a freshly baked cookie from Ms. Moogle, a local baker who had made sweets for a living. Slightly winded, she had finally reached the edge of Twilights walls of security, the only thing standing before her and home was the small park.

It wasn't one where most kids played in, it was old and rusty, with two swings that would certainly break without warning, a small peach slide that was slightly uneven, showing that some bolds had come out and moved some of the slide section, the last thing that was connecting the slide was a badly splintered piece of wood, painted different colors in its attempt to try to clean it up and a matching ladder, also painted different colors.

Namine grinned at the memories, as a child, she had usually played there, unable to play with the other children due to special _circumstances. _However, a shape, well more like a blob of a black murky color with silver lining was sitting there, just sitting on one of the uneven swings.

She squinted, she was too far away to see who it was, but could see faint outlines of the arms and legs. She wondered who was the person, who she had found out was male as she came closer. She was about to call out to him before she froze, her eyes terrified and frozen with fear. With the remaining sunlight in the sky, she could just make out a steely glint as the man took something from his coat pocket and pressed it close to what she thought it was his neck.

Namine didn't know what to do, it was obvious, he was going to commit suicide, but what was Namine didn't know what to do, stop him so he will live, or let him be and have the guilt on her small chest. Rushing into the playground blindly she had tackled the man to the ground, pinning his left hand that was loosely holding a silver kitchen knife, crystal tears leaking out of her icy blue eyes.

**XxXxx**

Suicide, a decision no one must make, yet they do. They want to end the pain, they want to die to escape the world. Pity the ones who are living, for they are the ones who have to deal with pain and sorrow . However, it doesn't mean to give up on life, you can always find love in your hobbies, job, and a special person. The pain, the sorrow, the evils of this world, if you can face that, the world will be different from what you once new, happiness, imagination, and maybe even love.

**XxXxX**

Tifa sighed as she fiddled with her khaki colored beanie and large tinted sunglasses. She didn't know why she was doing this, she didn't want to, but she felt an impulse too. Her relationship with Leon have been becoming more and more strained ever since Leon had gotten 2 new patients and has been so busy that Tifa had found herself staring blankly at the empty side of the bed in the past week.

Though it made her feel selfish, she wished that someone else had gotten stuck with the patients. She knew it was a terrible thought, the two young girls had both severe conditions and was proud of her husband to be trusted with them, but sleeping without the warmth and comfort that Leon had provided had been giving her difficulties.

Lately, she had been thinking about her relationship, her and Leon. She has been trying to piece back their relationship they had in college, the perfect couple who had understood each other completely, from the struggling relationship they now held. She loved him, she knew that, but she had found herself wondering as a lover or as a friend?

Tifa shook that thought straight out of her head, she loved him, and that was that. This thought reassured herself, there was no use to be here anymore. Standing up from the booger colored waiting chair, she had strode to the exit, a comforting smiled on her face. Passing the waiting desk, a water fountain, and the pamphlet podium, she found herself staring longily at the podium.

Making her decision she nervously shuffled to the podium, her eyes glancing at nearby by passers. Raising her shaking hand, she firmly grasped the white documents as she slid them under her jacket, the label 'DIVORCE' sticking out of the jacket zipper.

**XxXxX**

Divorce, what drives a person to compel to end their relationship. Stress, work, and misunderstandings are all factors in leading a couple to break up. Sometimes it's for the best and sometimes it's for the worst. However, it doesn't mean you shouldn't stop trying, don't stop rekindling the flame you once had. If it won't come back on, maybe it's for the best. It doesn't mean you won't find love, but you just have to try harder.

**XxXxx**

Hayner sighed once more, lying flat out on his back throwing a basketball up and down, up and down. The new boy, _Roxas_, has been clouding his mind, why did Olette like him? He had just gotten out on one of Olette's rant sessions, where she would talk about mindless things. He did like Olette, he knew that, he was the only one who could actually be around Olette when she ranted about things, not even Pence could stay for more than a few minutes.

He was actually glad he stayed, somewhere during the middle of the conversation it had drifted over to Roxas. Though I made his blood boil, he was patient and absorbed the information he was receiving. Hey, you must know the enemy, right? Yes, Hayner had proclaimed war to Roxas, no one was going to steal Olette from him, no one. He wasn't Olette's boyfriend **yet**, keyword yet. He was going to be Olette's boyfriend, even if it kills him in the process. But first, what was so special about _Roxas_? Sure he had gravity defying spiky hair, an interesting look on life, and had a cool coat, but so what? If he tried, he could be just like him.

Hayner huffed as he tossed the orange ball carelessly on the floor, sitting up, scowling at the wall. Yes, he will be a better Roxas, one that will knock Olette off her feet for sure.

**XxXxX**

Jealousy, it can make anyone go insane with anger and hate. Though they might like the person, it can easily turn around with a simple flick of a wrist with jealousy. They are driven with hopeless longily with a person and when someone is in the way of the person and there crush, there personality will change instantly. Though it may be cute to girls when boyfriends or crushes are jealous, they can be dangerous as it clouds there judgment.

**XxXxX**

Cloud sighed as he busted another table, his eyes weary from lack of sleep and being overworked. He was hired as a waiter for a new café a couple months ago and has been overworked ever since. He was saving up for college. When he was in high school, he completely ignored his classes, traveling to other towns and completely forgetting about his assignments.

Though it was fun at the time, he had to pay for it later when he wasn't able to get in to college. Now 27 and without a degree, he was forced to go into a job at a Café Brioche. Though the pay was great, the long hours and flirtatious girls were finally getting him and were dragging him down. Stretching his abused muscles he strode over to the kitchen, smiling politely to the nearby girls, who sighed in delight as he escaped from view.

Plopping the table rag into the sink, Cloud leaned on the sterling silver counter top exasperation clear on his face. "I don't want to go out there," He whined, nothing like his usual personality, almost looking like a wounded puppy. He knew he had to though, he was the only male waiter, the one who had usually attracted the girls. If he wasn't there, they would lose more than half of their customers.

Cloud stretched once more before taking a nearby tray into his calloused hands. Straightening his posture and plastering another smile on his face, he slowly walked out of door and into the restaurant, where he was met with another round of sighs. Cloud chuckled under his breath as he strode over to a booth with amusement evident in his clear less blue eyes. Glancing slightly at his new customer, he realized it was another girl, probably around 13.

"Hello, I'm Cloud and I will be your waiter today, would you like anything to drink?" He asked politely as he put another charming smile. The girl looked above her menu and smiled pleasantly at him. She had curly brown hair but as it got towards the bottom it became straight. She had stunning green eyes and wore a striking amount of orange.

"Well I'm Olette and it's nice to meet you. I guess I'll just have some, fruit punch?" She introduced herself confidently, but got more unsure towards the end as it came out more like a question. "Of course," Cloud smiled cheekily as he scribbled fruit punch in messy scrawl as he excused himself from the young girl.

Taking the order to the soda jerk he waited as he watched the old man poor red liquid in a simple glass cup. "Here you go," He mumbled gruffly, sliding the fruity flavored drink to the young man. Saying simple thanks he walked quickly to the girl's booth, dodging waitresses and busboys on the way there. Finally reaching the girls booth, he slid the fruity drink to the girl who said a polite thank you as she sipped it slowly. Hearing the bell jingle, signaling there was another customer, he turned a 360 to see who it was before his eyes widened as he dived into Olette's booth on the other side.

With the simple action the Cloud had made Olette sputter her fruit punch all over the rich mahogany table. As Olette wiped her accident with a napkin as she gazed questionably at the older man. "What are you doing?" Olette whispered once she saw Cloud put his pointer finger over his mouth and shushed her. Silently, he pointed to the front door and leaning slightly out of her booth to see what all the commotion was about.

There was a girl, a pretty one at that. She had seen her before, she had seen her just that very morning, she had rich blond hair that had several braids that was tied with a blue hair bands, and was slicked back with a blue bandana. She had a cheesy grin on her face as she clear less blue eyes that had a slight resemblance to Clouds eyes. She was wearing a simple yellow tube top with silver strap along the front that and an orange skirt with yellow ribbons on the side. On her wrists to her elbow s was a pale yellow sleeves that matched her thigh high socks and blue boots. To top it all off was a fire orange sock that fade into a creamy yellow. It was Rikku, her older classmate and friend of Yuffie.

"Rikku?" She breathed as she was suddenly pulled back by Cloud who had a wild look on his face. "What's wrong? It's just Rikku," She said, looking at the man who was just fine a minute ago.

"No, it's not just _Rikku_, it's Rikku _Strife_, my younger _sister_, I haven't seen her since I left Hollow Bastion. And that was 4 years ago. Do you _know _what will happen if she sees me?" Cloud said emphasizing the words for the younger girl.

"If she's your sister, you should talk to her. She won't be mad as long as you have a legitimate reason for leaving her. Besides better late than never, right?" Olette said knowledgably as Cloud nodded. With new determinations he strode over to the front of the café, not looking at his surroundings. Tripping over one of the bus boys who had many plates stacked high, they fell on one particular booth.

"Ahh!" A feminine squeak snapped Cloud out of his trance at he looked to a booth on his left side. A college student with thick curly brown hair and nature like green eyes was looking around her, tears welling up in her eyes as laughter filled the café. She was head to toe covered in scraps of food ranging from strawberry crepes to strawberry crepes. Cloud instantly felt guilty, knowing that it was fault. He tried to help her, but he was pushed away as the girl raced out of the café, sobs wracking her body.

Looking at Olette, who was shell shocked, then to Rikku, who didn't know what was going on, to the door where the unknown girl left through. He had a choice to make. His sister or the girl he potentially embarrassed. Groaning, he raced out the door , intending to follow the girl.

**XxXxX**

Ah, a classic decision. Though it may be a simple one, your decision could affect both lives. If he had gone after his sister, the girl may have been crying in an alley way, if he had gone after the girl, he may have never seen his sister again. He had to follow his heart and it was pointing to the girl, but was it for better or worse?

**XxXxX**

"You have to do WHAT?!?!" Riku yelled the last part out loud, drawing some unwanted attention from his classmates who were also in the courtyard.

"Not to loud," Sora shushed as he tried to get his best friend to calm down. He had just told him his punishment and he hadn't taken it too lightly. "But, what about our plans! How are we supposed to go to the parties if you are supposed to be cleaning up old people's butts!" Riku yelled at his friends.

Sora twitched again, "Riku, for the last time, I'm going to be helping a patient who is as old as me. Cleaning old people butts are for elderly homes anyway. Besides, I am allowed to go to parties and school thingies after the first 2 months." Riku, who was still mad, couldn't help but feel better when Sora said this. At least he could still see his best friend. "Fine," Riku sighed in defeat as Sora grinned as he hopped to my feet.

"Well then, can you drop me off at the hospital, I got my license suspended for 6 months," Sora added all to cheerily as Riku rolled his eyes as he took a pair of keys from his pockets. "Let's go," Riku said as he jingled the keys.

It was not soon before Sora was waving at a Silver Expedition as it rolled out of the driveway. He did a 90 degree turn to face the hospital, which was a painted a calming blue instead of a usual white. Pushing the glass doors open, he breathed in the scent of medicine and sick people, which made him gag shortly after. Walking leisurely to the front of the desk, he asked for Squall Leonhart, which the desk lady told him to go to level 4.

Walking to the chrome elevator, he pressed the illuminated button repeatedly as the silver doors open to reveal a classy elevator. Walking into the elevator and pressing 4, which responded by turning into a bright white. The doors slide close as it started to go up, the small screen changing numbers as every level Sora passed. Finally reaching level floor, the silver chrome doors slid open as Sora stepped out warily. Looking side to side, he realized that the only person in the long hallway was a young man, about in his late 20s wearing a white lab coat.

Looking side to side, Sora hurried to the man, who was currently leaning on a wall, hiding behind a plant. "Um, are you Squall Leonhart?" Sora asked warily since the man scowled once 'Squall' was said. "It's Leon," Leon said gruffly as he pushed himself on the wall until he was standing by himself, "You must be Sora, right?" He asked as Sora nodded eagerly.

"Well, as you have heard from Ansem, you were going to help me with one of my newest patients," Sora nodded remembering what Ansem said, "But now, I have _two _new patients. One of them is around 14, broke her left leg but nothing to serious. This job is easy you just have to give her medicine and talk to her. Or you can help me with a very hands on, harder one. This one has a mental illness, saying she sees things that are not there. She is around your age," Leon recited as Sora nodded, listening intently, "So you can choose which one you can help me with," Leon ended as Sora was deep in thought.

Who should he help? The easy one or the one who really needs his help. "Err--, can I do both?" Sora asked hesitantly as Leon arched his left eyebrow.

**XxXxX**

So, they have decided. Now let's see if they can face the challenges from their decisions.

**XxXxX**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm Desperate!**

**XxXxX**


End file.
